Buena Vista/Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screens
These warning screens are from Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Touchstone Home Entertainment, Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment, Miramax Home Entertainment and Dimension Home Entertainment. 1978-Early 1980 The warning screen is generic warning text on a dark screen. The words are "NOTICE: LICENSED ONLY FOR NON-COMMERCIAL PRIVATE EXHIBITION IN HOMES. ALL RIGHTS UNDER COPYRIGHT RESERVED." As seen on Super 8 film digests from 1978 to early 1980. 1980-1983 BVWD For Sale Only Not Intended For Rental Screen.png BVWD For Rental Only Not For Sale Screen.png BVWD_FBI_Warning_Screen_1a.png BVWD_FBI_Warning_Screen_1b.png CBS-FOX Video Australian Piracy Warning (1989) Beta cassette.png CBS-FOX Video Australian Piracy Warning (1989) Beta hologram.png File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 1980-1982 File:Opening to Hot Lead & Cold Feet 1982 VHS (Canadian Copy) The warning screen begins with either "FOR SALE ONLY - NOT INTENDED FOR RENTAL" (or for Canadian releases, "FOR SALE ONLY - RENTAL PROHIBITED") or "FOR RENTAL ONLY - NOT FOR SALE" and "PROPERTY OF WALT DISNEY TELECOMMUNICATIONS AND NON-THEATRICAL COMPANY" (or Canadian releases, "FOR RENTAL ONLY - SALE PROHIBITED"), on a blue background. On the next screen, it has FBI warning text along with the FBI logo on a blue background, with "WARNING" in yellow. On the third screen, it is the words, "Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved." The order of the screens is reversed on some videos, while Canadian copies replace the FBI warning screen with a screen similar to the second, except in a Helvetica font. Here are the words: "Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited." As seen on VHS, such as Pete's Dragon (1977), The Black Hole (1979), Darby O'Gill and the Little People (1959), Pollyanna (1960), The Love Bug (1969), Hey, Cinderella! (1969), Tron (1982), The Wind in the Willows (1949), Hot Lead and Cold Feet (1978), and others. 1983-1984 File:BVWD FBI Warning Screen 2.jpg File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 1983-1984 The warning screen is FBI warning text along with the FBI logo on a poppy red background. It looks similar to the Warner Home Video FBI warning (except the word "WARNING" is black), except the background is red (kind of looks like the Republic Pictures Home Video and Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment FBI warnings). Then the screen fades to the same blue "Licensed" screen mentioned above. As seen on VHS, such as Kidnapped (1960), In Search of the Castaways (1962), The Boatniks (1970), Big Red (1962), Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (1977/1978), later prints of Tron (1982), Tex (1982), Condorman (1981), Old Yeller (1957), Snowball Express (1972), Fun and Fancy Free (1947), The Black Hole (1979), '' The Devil and Max Devlin'' (1981), Stories and Fables Volumes 1-6 (1984), Animal Quiz #1 (1984), and others. 1984-present These warning screens are from Walt Disney Home Video (including Neon Mickey, The Classics from Walt Disney, and Walt-Disney Mini-Classics), Buena Vista Home Video, Touchstone Home Video and Hollywood Pictures Home Video. 1984-1991 BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3a1.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3a1.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3b1.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3b1.PNG File:Touchstone Warning Screen 1984-1985 Prototype Version File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 1984-1991 The FBI warning screen has the details from 1984... especially the red text of all caps in Peignot font on the right and the FBI icon on the left. The prototype variant, which has "$1,000 fine and/or imprisonment up to one year" detail, was taken from Splash (1984), The Incredible Journey (1963), Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983), Disney's Halloween Treat (1982), The Twelve Tasks of Asterix (1976), and '' Stories and Fables'' Volumes 7-8 (1984). Now the FBI warning screen is the same as the prototype variant except the details, which was especially the "$250,000 fine" detail. The next logo is the "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details... especially those are all caps white-colored text in Peignot font by the center alignment on a red background. Another version of "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details from 1984 has the shadow part. As seen on some 1980s-Early 1990s Disney VHS tapes, Betamax tapes and laserdiscs, such as The Incredible Journey (1963), Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983), Splash (1984), Baby Secret of the Lost Legend (1985), My Science Project (1985), The Color of Money (1986), Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1986), Ernest Goes to Camp (1987), Three Men and a Baby (1987), Ernest Saves Christmas (1988), Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988), Cinderella (1950), Bambi (1942), Lady and the Tramp (1955), Gross Anatomy (1989), Three Fugitives (1989), The Little Mermaid (1989), Turner and Hooch (1989), Arachnophobia (1990), Ernest Goes to Jail (1990), Mr. Destiny (1990), Three Men and a Little Lady (1990), The Rescuers Down Under (1990), Peter Pan (1953), Ben and Me (1953), The Jungle Book (1967), Taking Care of Business (1990), and others. Four of the last releases to use this warning screen were the 1991 VHS release of Fantasia (1940), The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (Volumes 7-8), and the demo VHS of Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (1991).'' 1990-1991 (Serif Version) BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3a2.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3b2.png File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 1990-1991 The FBI warning screen and the "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details from 1984 are the same but those details are all text in Serif font. As seen on VHS, Betamax, and LaserDiscs, such as ''Oscar (1991), The Marrying Man (1991), V.I Warshawski (1991), Dinosaurs, Sebastian's Caribbean Jamboree, and What About Bob? (1991). 1984-1991 (Different Version) BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3a3.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3b3.jpg File:Walt Disney World Warning Screen 1984-1991 The FBI warning screen is the same as the 1984 FBI warning screen, but the word "WARNING" was red-colored text in Peignot font. And those details are black-colored text in Peignot font. The FBI icon, however, is still red. The "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details from 1984 are the same. As seen on VHS tapes, Betamax Tapes and laserdiscs, from some releases from Disney. 1984-1991 (Educational Variant) BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3a4.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3b4.png File:Walt Disney Educational Productions Warning Screen 1984-1991 The FBI warning screen is the same as the 1984 FBI warning screen, but on the blue-red background, the word "WARNING" and those details are all caps and white-colored text in sans-serif font. The FBI icon, however, is still red. The "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details are different, especially from Walt Disney Educational Productions, because those details are all caps and white-colored text in sans-serif font. As seen on VHS tapes, Betamax Tapes and laserdiscs, from some educational releases from Disney. 1984-1991 (Canadian Variant) BVWD Duplication Screen 1.jpg Disney 1991 Canadian Warning Screen.png Walt Disney Warning Screen 1984-1991 Canada Version For Canadian releases, the FBI warning screen details aren't shown. Instead, it only shows those details, which say "Licensed for private home Exhibition Only" on part 1 and "Duplication in Whole or in Part" on part 2, Those are all caps white-colored text in Peignot font by the center alignment on a red background. On some tapes, the Serif font is used. As seen on VHS tapes, Betamax Tapes and laserdiscs, from some Canadian releases from Walt Disney Home Video (including Neon Mickey, The Classics from Walt Disney, and Walt Disney Mini-Classics), Buena Vista Home Video, Touchstone Home Video and Hollywood Pictures Home Video. 1991-present The FBI warning screen is the same as the 1984 FBI warning screen, but in a different way. The "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details are different, especially from Walt Disney Educational Productions, because those details are all caps and white-colored text in sans-serif font. As seen on VHS tapes and laserdiscs, from some educational releases from Disney. 1986-present 1986-1987, 1989, 1991 BVWD FBI Warning Screen 4a.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 4b.png File:Opening to Flight of the Navigator 1987 VHS This FBI warning screen has the details, which are white text of all caps in sans-serif font on the right, inside of the white squared along with the FBI icon on the left, all on a red background. The next logo is the "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details, especially those are all caps white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment on a red background. For Canadian releases, the FBI warning screen details aren't shown. Instead, it only shows those details, which say "Licensed for private home Exhibition Only" on part 1 and "Duplication in Whole or in Part" on part 2, Those are all caps white-colored text in a Helvetica font by the center alignment on a red background. As seen on VHS tapes, Betamax Tapes and laserdiscs, such as Sleeping Beauty (1959),'' Menace on the Mountain'' (1970), Flight of the Navigator (1986), Disney's Sing Along Songs volumes from 1986-1987, and some volumes of Walt Disney Cartoon Classics. Your best to find this warning is on 1986 VHS releases that also have the Video Dealer Announcement on them. Also surprisingly seen on Demo Tapes from 1988-1991, like Big Business (1988), The Jungle Book (1967), The Rescuers Down Under (1990) and Mr. Destiny (1990). 1991-2000 These warning screens are from Walt Disney Home Video (including Walt Disney Classics and Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection), Buena Vista Home Video, Jim Henson Video, Touchstone Home Video, Hollywood Pictures Home Video, Miramax Home Entertainment, and Dimension Home Video. 1991-1997 BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5a1.jpg|This is the VCI warning from 1987. BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b1.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5a1.PNG BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b1.PNG BVWD Duplication Screen 3.png 1990s FBI Warning 1 (Spanish).jpg 1990s FBI Warning 2 (Spanish).jpg 1990s FBI Warning 1 (Canadian French).jpg 1990s FBI Warning 2 (Canadian French).jpg 1990s FBI Warning 1 (Canadian French) (Version -2).jpg 1990s FBI Warning 2 (Canadian French) (Version -2).jpg File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 1991-1997 File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 1991-1997 Canada Version File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 1997 DVD Version The warning for Buena Vista Home Video, Walt Disney Home Video, Touchstone Home Video, Miramax Home Entertainment, Dimension Home Video, Hollywood Pictures Home Video and Jim Henson Video is the same as the Walt Disney Home Entertainment 'from 1985, though the background is green and in a different way. The next screen is the "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details, especially those are all caps white-colored text in a sans-serif font by the center alignment on the same green background. Now the "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details but in a different way. This was also used for 'Video Communications Inc., RNJ Corporation '''and '''Everland Entertainment. For Canadian releases, the FBI warning screen details aren't shown. Instead, it only shows those details, which say "Licensed for private home Exhibition Only" on part 1 and "Duplication in Whole or in Part" on part 2, Those are all caps white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment on a green background. As seen on some 1990s Disney VHS tapes and laserdiscs, and sometimes DVDs, such as Beauty and the Beast (1991), Aladdin (1992), Captain Ron (1992), The Mighty Ducks (1992), The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992), Cool Runnings (1993), Super Mario Bros. (1993), Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1992), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), D2: The Mighty Ducks (1994), Muppet Classic Theater (1994), 101 Dalmatians (1961), Blank Check (1994), The Fox and the Hound (1981), The Rescuers (1977), The Crow (1994), Pulp Fiction (1994), Angels in the Outfield (1994), The Lion King (1994), The Nanny ''(1994), ''The Prophecy (1995), Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995), Operation Dumbo Drop (1995), While You Were Sleeping (1995), A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995), Clerks (1994), Pocahontas (1995), The Return of Jafar (1994), Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996), D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996), Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994), Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Crow: City of Angels (1996), From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), The Great Mouse Detective (1986), Pinocchio (1940), Fun and Fancy Free (1947), A Goofy Movie (1995), Toy Story (1995), Spy Hard (1996), Scream (1996) and others. One of the last releases to use this warning screen was the first print of the 1998 VHS re-release of The Little Mermaid (1989). A Spanish-translated variant is used on Spanish-language tapes, while a French-translated variant is used on Canadian French tapes. 1997-2000 BVWD_FBI_Warning_Screen_5a2.jpg|This is the DiC warning screen from 1997. BVWD_FBI_Warning_Screen_5b2.png|This is the prototype DiC warning screen from 1997. BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b5.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b3.png BVWD Duplication Screen 4.png Disney Canadian 1997 Warning Screens.JPG File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 1997-2000 File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 1997-1999 Laserdisc Version File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 1997-2000 DVD Version File:Opening To The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars 1998 VHS Canadian Print) The warning screen is the same as the prototype version of the DiC Home Entertainment warning screen. For Canadian releases on VHS, the FBI warning screen details aren't shown. Instead, it only shows those details, which say "This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not Licensed for any other use" on part 1 and "Duplication in Whole or in Part" on part 2, Those are all caps white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment on a green background. On laserdiscs and DVDs, it shows the FBI warning screen details, and other details, which say "This Laserdisc/DVD is for private home viewing only. It is not Licensed for any other use" and "Duplication in Whole or in Part". Those are all caps white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment on a green background. Seen on some Disney VHS cassettes, laserdiscs and DVDs, such as The Little Mermaid (1989), Toy Story (1995), How the Toys Saved Christmas (1997), George of the Jungle (1997), Chasing Amy (1997), Hercules (1997), Mimic (1997), G. I. Jane (1997), Jackie Brown (1997), Scream 2 (1997), Phantoms (1998), Halloween: H20 (1998), Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror (1998), Senseless (1998), Mulan (1998), Armageddon (1998), Con Air (1997), I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998), The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998), Melody Time (1948), The Parent Trap (1998), The Snorks ''(1999), ''The Prophecy II (1998), The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998), The Black Cauldron (1985), The Sixth Sense (1999), Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999), Tarzan (1999), Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999), An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000), A Bug's Life (1998), Mighty Joe Young (1998), Inspector Gadget (1999), The Prophecy 3 (2000) and others. A Spanish-translated variant is used on Spanish-language tapes. 2000-present These warning screens are from Walt Disney Home Video/Walt Disney Home Entertainment, Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Touchstone Home Video/Touchstone Home Entertainment, Hollywood Pictures Home Video/Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment, Miramax Home Entertainment,' Marvel Studios' and Dimension Home Video. 2000-present BVWD_FBI_Warning_Screen_6a.JPG BVWD_FBI_Warning_Screen_6b1.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 6b2.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 6b3.jpg A Disney Extremely Rare Promotional Warning Screen.JPG 2000 FBI Warning 1 (Spanish).jpg 2000 FBI Warning 2 (Spanish).jpg 2000 FBI Warning (Canadian French).jpg File:Disney Blue FBI Warning Screen Remastered File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 2000-2003 VHS Version File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 2000-2003 Canada Version File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 2003-2005 VHS Version File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 2003-2005 DVD Version File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 2003-2005 Canada Version The FBI warning screen is the same as the First Look/Overseas Filmgroup warning screen from 1999. The next logo is the details which both says "This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not Authorized for any other use" and "Duplication in Whole or in Part". All details are most lowecase letters by white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment on a same navy blue background. In 2003, after the FBI warning screen is shown, the next part has lot more details than the previous details from 2000. For Canadian releases on VHS, the FBI warning screen details aren't shown. Instead, it skips to the second screen. As seen on some Disney VHS cassettes and DVDs from 2000 to 2005, such as A Bug's Life (1998), Toy Story 2 (1999), Bicentennial Man (1999), Scream 3 (2000), The Emperor's New Groove (2000), Alice in Cartoonland: The Original Alice Comedies by Walt Disney (DVD, 2000, Walt Disney Home Video and Inkwell Images), The Others (2001), Monsters, Inc. (2001), Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001), Scary Movie (2000), Total Recall 2070: Machine Dreams (2000), The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000), Hellraiser: Inferno (2000), Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins ''(2000), ''Bridget Jones's Diary (2001), Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001), Spy Kids (2001), Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002), They (2002), Halloween: Resurrection (2002), Hellraiser: Hellseeker (2002), Reign of Fire (2002), The Kid (2000), Scary Movie 2 (2001), Highlander: Endgame (2000), Treasure Planet (2002), Finding Nemo (2003), My Boss's Daughter (2003), 40 Days and 40 Nights (2002), Gangs of New York (2002), Stitch!: The Movie (2003), Kill Bill: Volume 1 (2003), Scary Movie 3 (2003), Spy Kids 3D: Game Over (2003), Pokémon 4Ever (2002), Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land (2002), Pokémon Heroes (2003), Freaky Friday (2003), Kill Bill: Volume 2 (2004), Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004), Jersey Girl (2004), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004), and others. This warning screen was first used on the latest prints of the original 2000 VHS release of Tarzan (1999). On the 2000 VHS of Meet Rolie Polie Olie, there is a extremely rare promotional warning screen which comes after the second screen. A Spanish-translated variant is used on Spanish-language tapes and DVD's, while a French-translated variant is used on Canadian French tapes and DVD's. 2005-2013 BVWD FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen.jpg File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 2005-2007 VHS Version File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 2005-2013 DVD Version The first part shows the same as the details from 2003, which are mostly lowercase letters by white-colored text in a sans-serif font by the center alignment on a navy blue background. Next, it shows the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal, along with those details which are mostly lowercase letters by white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment. Seen on Disney VHS tapes, DVDs and Blu-Ray discs, such as Cursed (2005), The Pacifier (2005), Kronk's New Groove (2005), Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch (2005), Leroy & Stitch ''(2006), ''Hellraiser: Deader (2005), Hellraiser: Hellworld (2005), The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3D (2005), Home on the Range (2004), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Renaissance (2006), Pirates of the Carribbean: At World's End (2007), Alice in Cartoonland by Walt Disney: 35 mm Collector's Set (DVD, 2007, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment and Kit Parker Films), The Game Plan (2007), Flightplan (2005), The Wild (2006), Step Up (2006), Step Up 2: The Streets (2008), The Princess and the Frog (2009), Step Up 3D (2010), Toy Story 3 (2010), Bolt (2008), Ratatouille (2007), Wall-E (2008), High School Musical (2006), High School Musical 2 (2007), High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008), Up (2009), G-Force (2009), Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009), Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011), Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011), Brave (2012), The Incredibles (2004), Cars (2006), Cars 2 (2011) and The Avengers (2012). 2013-present File:Image.jpg File:Image-0.jpg File:Walt Disney Warning Screen 2011-present File:Closing to The Muppet Movie 2013 DVD The first part shows the same as the details from 2003, which are most lowercase letters by white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment on a navy blue background. Next, it shows the black background with serif font. And after that, it shows the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal and the U.S. Homeland Security Investigations badge along with those details which are most lowecase letters by white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment. Seen on Disney DVDs and Blu-Ray discs, such as Frankenweenie (2012), Wreck-It Ralph (2012), Iron Man 3 (2013), Planes (2013), The Lone Ranger (2013), Monsters University (2013), Frozen (2013), Big Hero 6 (2014), Inside Out (2015), The Good Dinosaur (2015), Zootopia (2016, surprise appearance), and others. UK Warning Screens 1982-1990 Buena_Vista_1983_Warning_Screen.png Buena_Vista_1988_Warning_Screen.png File:Opening to Good Morning Vietnam UK VHS (1988) This warning screen is white warning text in Souvenir font on a dark blue background. The words are "THIS MOTION PICTURE, INCLUDING ITS SOUND TRACK, IS PROTECTED BY COPYRIGHT AND ANY BROADCAST, PUBLIC PERFORMANCE, DIFFUSION, COPYING AND EDITING ARE PROHIBITED UNLESS EXPRESSLY AUTHORISED. THIS CASSETTE IS FOR HOME USE ONLY." An early version exists, where the text is in Helvetica instead of Souvenir. As seen on VHS, such as Pinocchio, Good Morning, Vietnam, Sleeping Beauty, Benji the Hunted, and Mary Poppins. 1990-2005 Buena_Vista_1990_Warning_Screen.png|1990 version Buena_Vista_1992_Warning_Screen.png|1992 version Buena_Vista_1995_Warning_Screen.png|1995 version Buena_Vista_1997_Warning_Screen.png|1997 version BUENA_VISTA_1999_WARNING_SCREEN.jpg|1999 version TIMECODED.jpg|Timecoded version File:Dimension (1983-2005) Warning: On a dark blue background is a white message in Helvetica Light Font reading: THIS MOTION PICTURE, INCLUDING ITS SOUNDTRACK, IS PROTECTED BY COPYRIGHT AND ANY BROADCAST, PUBLIC PERFORMANCE, DIFFUSION, COPYING AND EDITING ARE PROHIBITED UNLESS EXPRESSLY AUTHORISED. THIS CASSETTE IS FOR HOME USE ONLY. Variants: *The font changes to a bolder version of Helvetica in 1993 and 1995 and then to Helvetica Condensed in 1997. *On timecoded and demo tapes the text below is replaced by THIS PREVIEW CASSETTE REMAINS THE PROPERTY OF BVHE. NOT FOR SALE OR RENTAL". FX/SFX: None. Availability: As seen on VHS tapes released by Buena Vista Home Video/Buena Vista Home Entertainment and Walt Disney Home Video/Disney Videos/Walt Disney Home Entertainment from 1990 to 2005, such as Bambi, As You Like It, Aladdin, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Return of Jafar, Toy Story, Oliver and Company, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., Reign of Fire, Jackie Brown, Pulp Fiction, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Lilo & Stitch, The Haunted Mansion, Brother Bear, and The Incredibles. 1999-present BUENA_VISTA_HOME_ENTERTAINMENT_2000_DVD_WARNING_SCREEN.png BUENA_VISTA_HOME_ENTERTAINMENT_2005_DVD_WARNING_SCREEN.png BUENA_VISTA_HOME_ENTERTAINMENT_2009_DVD_WARNING_SCREEN.png File:Episode 44- Tarzan (UK Retail Disney DVD) 2000 File:UK DVD Opening - Ratatouille File:Opening to Frozen 2014 UK DVD File:Episode 5- i'll Be Home For Christmas (UK Retail Disney DVD) 2004 This warning screen is white warning text, with "WARNING" above in red. The font and text can change on later DVD's, while the text will be in different languages depending on which language you pick. On releases outside the UK, the "Original packaging of this product" notice is removed. A female voiceover reads the text on the English Audio Descriptive version, but anyway, there is no music or sounds. Seen on UK and international Buena Vista/Disney DVDs, such as 101 Dalmatians, A Bug's Life, Aladdin, Alice in Wonderland, The Aristocats, Bambi, Basil the Great Mouse Detective, Beauty and the Beast, The Black Cauldron, Cinderella, Dumbo, Fantasia, Fantasia 2000, Finding Nemo, The Fox and the Hound, Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Incredibles, The Jungle Book, The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs - Born to be Wild, Lady and the Tramp, Lilo and Stitch, The Lion King, Around the World with Timon and Pumbaa, The Little Mermaid, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Monsters Inc, Mulan, Oliver and Company, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Pocahontas, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Sword in the Stone, Tarzan, The Tigger Movie, Toy Story, Toy Story 2, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''and ''Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure. Australian Warning Screens 1982-1994 See Roadshow Home Video/Entertainment Warning Screen for details. 1994-2004 Warning: On a black-blue gradient background, we see the warning screen scrolling up. The word WARNING fades in above. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Australian VHS tapes like Pokemon 4Ever, Dumbo, and Toy Story. Scare Factor: None. Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:Warning Screen Category:Disney Warning Screens Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:Current Warning Screens Category:International Warning Screens